Le bal
by rroxy
Summary: OS à l'origine pour le concours de Bloody Valentine. Un bal, la soirée idéale pour une jeune fille. mais que ce passe-t-il quand son cavalier la laisse tomber et qu'elle rencotre un bel inconnu? ALL HUMAN, Esmé & Carlisle


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _la bal de Cupidon_  
**avocat de la défense**: _rroxy_  
**suspects**: Esmée/Carlisle, plus jeunes, tous humains_  
_**responsabilité** _: tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les imaginer dans un autre contexte!!  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Le jour rêvé. Le bal de la saint-Valentin. Et cette année, j'y allais enfin avec quelqu'un. Mon amour, ma moitié. Steve. Cela faisait six mois et vingt-quatre jours exactement qu'on sortait ensemble. Notre première rencontre était tout bonnement rêvée de toutes. C'était le 21 juillet. J'étais allé jusqu'en Belgique puisque j'avais entendu dire que la fête nationale là-bas était très conviviale et j'étais curieuse. Ma mère était allé l'année d'avant et avait véritablement adorée. J'étais partie de bonne heure en Thalys et était arrivée vers huit heures du matin à Bruxelles. Je m'étais tout de suite emparée d'une carte de Bruxelles et m'étais dirigée vers le parc où tout ce passait. La première chose que je vis était tout bonnement hallucinant. Toute les activités qu'il y était prévu! Tout cela dans un si petit parc! Enfin petit par rapport au parcs que nous avions à Paris. Je décidais de m'aventurer un peu avant de me diriger vers l'endroit où le défilé aurait lieu. Je ne pu résister à l'envie d'essayer le trampoline géant qui trônait au milieu de la grande pelouse. Moi qui suis assez maladroite, j'ai voulu faire un salto, j'ai vu trop grand et j'ai atterri dans le dos de quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon! Je suis tellement confuse!

-Ça va aller. Me répondit-il de sa voix mélodieuse. Je ne suis pas blessé.

-J'aurais du savoir que faire un salto serait signer l'arrêt de mort d'un passant! Je suis tellement maladroite! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée!

-D'un côté heureusement que vous l'avez fait, sinon je n'aurait pas appris à connaitre une si charmante jeune femme!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je m'empressai de me cacher derrière ma mèche.

-Ne vous cacher pas, vous êtes mignonne quand vous rougissez. Au fait, je m'appelle Steve. Et vous?

-Euh, Esmée.

-Eh bien Esmée, si nous nous tutoyions?

-Euh, oui bien sûr.

Nous passâmes toute la journée ensemble. J'appris qu'il était venu tout seul comme moi. Il suivait ses études à Paris. Et il y vivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, dans le même quartier que moi. Il avait 17 ans. Quand vint l'heure du défilé, nous y allâmes ensemble. Et vers 20 heures, quand vint l'heure que je reprenne le train direction Paris il me dit qu'il devait aussi le prendre. Nous prîmes donc place ensemble. Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés.

Pendant le trajet, je m'endormis sur son épaule. Quand, enfin, il me réveilla, il faisait déjà noir dehors et nous étions arrivés à la gare de Paris. Il m'aida à rassembler mes affaires et nous sortîmes. Sur le quai, en voulant me donner un baiser d'au revoir sur le joue, il dérapa et atterri a la commissure de mes lèvres.

Depuis, nous sortions ensembles, nous vivions une belle histoire d'amour.

J'avais réussi à l'inviter au bal de fin d'année de notre lycée.

Je m'étais vêtue d'une longue robe bustier, couleur champagne, parsemée de perles ivoire. On aurait pu dire qu'elle venait du 17eme siècle. Je m'étais munie d'un petit sac champagne et pour faire plus romantique, un éventail.

J'attendais, pleine d'impatience, dans ma salle de bain. Je ne m'étais pas trop maquillée. Juste une touche de mascara et de blush. Enfin, on toqua à la porte. Je descendis en trombe les deux étages qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussé. J'ouvris la porte et me jeta dans ses bras. Il me poussa un peu puisque mes parents se tenaient derrière moi.

-Bien, les enfants, amusez-vous bien, mais pas de bêtises, hein? Nous dit ma mère.

-Non, bien sur que non, madame.

-Bon, à temps-tôt,maman! À plus papa!

Nous sortîmes enfin.

J'avais reçu l'autorisation de ne pas rentrer avant demain midi. Je me doutais bien que mes parents savaient qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de spécial cette nuit.

Il nous conduis vers la salle du bal et me paya, en bon gentleman, mon ticket d'entrée.

La soirée se passa bien, mon meilleur ami avait demandé sa petite amie en mariage et elle avait accepté. Elle était folle de joie à l'idée de se marier pendant les vacances.

Moi aussi je baignais dans le bonheur, jusqu'à ce moment-là.

-Esmée? Si on allait faire un tour dehors?

-Euh, oui, si tu veux...

Il faisait une drôle de tête. Je décidais tout de même de le suivre.

Il m'emmena vers un petit jardin de roses.

-Alors? Que ce passe-t-il?

-Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais je dois partir...

-Quoi? Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu?

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je pars, définitivement. Je suis désolé.

Je ne sus que dire.

-Au revoir.

Il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter.

-Arrêtes! Tu ne peux pas me laisser là, comme ça, le jour de la saint-Valentin!

Il se retourna même pas pour me répondre:

-Eh bien si, je le fais.

Mes jambes lâchèrent. Heureusement, il y avait un petit banc derrière moi, sinon, je me serais écroulée par terre. J'éclatais en sanglots.

Après ce qui me parût une éternité, je vis une ombre approcher de moi. Prise de panique, j'essayais de m'enfuir, sans grands succès. Je me pris les pieds dans ma robe et tomba dans les roses. M'écorchant au passage les bras et le visage au épines. Je marmonna quelque injures avant d'entendre un doux ténor.

-Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle?

Je fus sous le choc. Une si douce voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'a un ange. Pourtant, quand je relevais les yeux, je vis une main qui était accroché à un jeune homme tout à fait craquant.

-Puis-je vous aider?

Je compris enfin que la voix lui appartenait. Je lui pris a main et il m'aida à me relever.

-Je suis si confus, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas du avoir aussi vite peur. Je suis désolée. ajoutais-je en étouffant un sanglot.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

-Oui et non. Mon petit ami viens de me quitter.

J'eus difficile de retenir un nouveau sanglot.

-Oh, je suis navré.

-Merci, vous êtes trop aimable.

-Écoutez, s'il vous à laissé tomber en cette nuit qui devrait être merveilleuse et vous gâcher votre soirée, c'est qu'il e tenait pas vraiment à vous. Je parle d'expérience. Enfin, dans mon cas,c'est ma petite amie qui m'a laissé tomber.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, elle n'était pas faite pour moi.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

-Parce que je viens de rencontrer celle qui est faite pour moi.

-Vraiment? Et qui est-ce? Je la connais?

-Vous devez sûrement la connaître, oui. Dites, vous voulez prendre un verre de punch avec moi?

-Euh, oui, avec plaisir.

-Restez là, je reviens. Dit-il en partant.

Je pris soudain conscience de l'état dans lequel je devais être. J'entrepris de me débarrasser des feuilles que j'avais sur moi et de sécher le sans qui coulait sur mes bras.

-Oh! Que je suis mal poli! Tenez! S'écria-t-il en revenant. Il me tendit un mouchoir qui avait sorti de sa poche.

-Merci.

Je me frottais les bras tentant d'enlever les traces rouge. Sans grand résultat.

Il tendit sa main et caressa mon visage. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que c'était surement parce que j'avais le visage plein de sang également.

-Je suis désolée, je ne doit pas être très à mon avantage. marmonnais-je.

-Non, détrompez-vous. Je vous ai vue pour la première fois alors que vous pleuriez, croyez-moi, c'est tout à votre avantage.

-Merci,bredouillais-je en rougissant.

Il me tendis mon verre. Je me rendais subitement compte que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

-Mais au fait, comment s'appelle mon sauveur?

-N'exagérez pas, je ne suis pas vraiment votre sauveur! Et je m'appelle Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. Et vous?

-Esmée.

-Enchanté. Puis-je vous tutoyer?

-Bien sur.

Nous commencions alors à parler de tout et rien.

Après un moment, il regarda son horloge.

-Eh, bien, dites-donc! On à parlé pendant deux heures!

-Pardon?

Deux heures? C'était impossible. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer! Je me souvint soudain d'une chose.

-Oh! Je suis désolée, je te retiens. Tu voudrais surement aller rejoindre la fille que tu convoitise.

-Quoi? Ah! Non, c'est bon. Je suis déjà avec elle. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre.

-M... Moi?

-Oui, toi. Tu es la plus charmante jeune femme qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer.

-C'est vrai?

Ça y est! Je rougis à nouveau!

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Au moment ou ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je n'avais plus aucun doute. C'était l'homme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de mes jours.

Je lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme.

Nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Je vis alors, en baissant les yeux vers son torse que je caressais, que j'avais foutu son beau costume gris en l'air. Il était barbouillé de sang.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mis du sang sur ton costume! M'écriais-je.

-Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, il n'est pas à moi. Mon père voulais absolument que je mettes le costume que lui à mit à son bal de saint-Valentin. Il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur...

-Je l'espère...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Dit-il en souriant.

Je fondis totalement devant ce sourire si sincère et plein d'amour. Je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir ce qui me poussait faire ceci, je commençais à déboutonner sa veste. Il se laissa faire – moi, je n'y voyais aucune objection- jusqu'à ce que je commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Attends. On ne peut pas le faire ici. Je... Viens, je t'emmène chez moi.

Voyant que je n'étais pas d'accord d'attendre plus longtemps, il ajouta:

-J'habite à deux minutes a pied.

Je fus heureuse par cette révélation. Et aussi un peu apeurée. Après tout, je n'avais jamais dormi avec un garçon auparavant.

Nous nous mîmes vite en route. Le chemin me parut durer une éternité. À peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte, que je lui sautais dessus.

Il me rendit mon baiser avec empressement. Il me dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.

-Tes parents ne sont pas la? M'inquiétais-je.

-Non, je vis seul. Ils habitent Lyon.

-Tant mieux! Riais-je.

-Oui! On prendra notre temps! Me dit-il avec un air coquin.

Il m'emmena vers sa chambre.

-Eh, bien, tu en as un grands lit! lui fis-je remarquer. Pour toi tout seul?

-Euh, oui, ce sera la première fois que quelqu'un dormira avec moi... me dit-il tout gêné.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné! Moi, je n'ai dormi avec personne auparavant, non plus!

-Ah non? Il sembla être surpris. Une si jolie jeune femme?

-Eh, bien, non. Ce sera une première pur nous deux!

Je m'approchais sensuellement. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné. Il s'éloigna soudain de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je... Tu es sure de vouloir continuer? Je suis pas sur de savoir m'arrêter tantot si tu me le demande... me confia-t-il.

-N'aie pas peur et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'en ai envie.

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris le visage en coupe.

-Tu es sûre?

Pour seule réponse, je m'emparais fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser avec autant de ferveur. Il me détacha les cheveux. Puis, il commença à remonter ma robe. Quand il arriva à ma cuisse, il s'arrêta brusquement. Pour l'aider je décidais de prendre les choses en mains. Je dégrafais ma robe et la laissai tomber à terre. Je me retrouvais donc en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il déglutit mais je vis très nettement sa virilité se dresser.

-Mmmh, tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai envie de toi! Me susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Alors montre le moi.

Il m'arracha mon soutien gorge et m'emmena sur le lit. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en culotte devant lui alors qu'il était encore tout habillé. Cela ne me plaisais pas du tout. Je m'empara alors de son veston que j'ouvris en même temps que sa chemise. Mmmh il était musclé mais pas trop, comme j'aimais. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il se laissa faire, m'aidant juste à enlever ses chaussures. Je jetais son pantalon a l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me fis allonger sur le lit. Il m'embrassa avec empressement. Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon cou, par ma poitrine et sur ma taille. Il passa par mes fesses, remonta par ma cuisse pour finir sur le fin tissus de ma culotte en dentelles bleues. Je fus soudain très consciente de ses doigts sur mon intimité. Il n'en finissais pas. J'ondulais des hanches.

-Carlisle, arrêtes de me torturer! Criais-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

-Chhhhht, il y a encore des voisins tu sais! Ria-t-il. Et on a tout le temps du monde...

Mais il obtempéra et glissa enfin ses doigts chauds sous ma culotte. Il caressa mon mont de Vénus et dirigea ses doigts vers mes petites lèvres déjà bien gonflées.

-Et bien dites-donc! Tu est déjà toute mouillée pour moi? Je suis flatté.

Ma respiration, était saccadée. Il fini par m'enlever ma petite culotte.

-Mmmh, j'adore! Fit-il.

Il se baissa pour lécher ma petite minette. ENFIN!! Je gémissait de plus en plus fort essayant de prononcer son prénom.

Le plaisir parvint à son paroxysme et mon corps entier se cambra.

Il remonta pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. J'agrippais ses cheveux avec empressement. Je le voulait en moi et maintenant.

-Carlisle, je n'en peux plus!

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux alors!

-Je te veux!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Viens en moi!!! criais-je.

Il s'éloigna, je grognais de mécontentement. Mais je vis qu'il prenais un préservatif.

-C'est plus prudent. S'excusa-t-il.

-Je préfère aussi.

Il se repositionna au dessus de moi. Il frotta son gland sur ma petite fente avant de rentrer. Il essaya à deux reprises avant de buter au font de mon ventre. Je soufflais de contentement mais aussi de douleur. Je ne savais pas que la première fois faisait aussi mal! Carlisle le senti et s'immobilisa quelques instant.

-Dis-moi quand tu veux continuer. Me murmura-t-il.

J'attendis encore quelques secondes avant de lui dire de continuer. Il commença alors ses vas et viens. Je senti la douleur se dissiper tout doucement et laisser place au plaisir. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres si douces. Je gémis contre elles. Il grogna. Il accéléra le mouvement. Le plaisir étais sans pareil. L'orgasme s'empara vite de moi. J'étais au septième ciel. Carlisle ne mis pas longtemps à jouir lui aussi au fond de mon ventre.

On s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Me demandant ce que je faisait dans cette chambre inconnue, nue et seule dans un lit deux personnes. Je m'emparais des draps et sorti. Tout me revint en mémoire quand je vis Carlisle. Il me souriait.

-Comment va ma princesse ce matin?

-Bien, merci. Il vint m'embrasser tendrement, rien avoir avec l'empressement d'hier soir! Mais j'aimais.

-Est-ce qu'un œuf sur le plat sera à ton goût ce matin?

-Oui, merci.

Il me servis un délicieux petit déjeuner.

-Quel heure est-il?

-Il est un peu plus d'onze heure. Me répondit-il.

-Tu me raccompagne chez moi? Je dois être rentrée avant midi.

-D'accord, on prendra la voiture.

-Ca nous donne encore un peu de temps. Fis-je avec un regard coquin.

-Mmmh, oui.

Il me porta vers le lit. Et c'était reparti pour un moment de pure tendresse. Le septième ciel nous emporta à nouveau avec plus de puissance qu'hier soir encore.

Nous nous habillâmes et prîmes la voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

**J'avais commencé à écrire cet OS pour le concours de Bloody Valentine Contest. Mais j'ai perdu la date des yeux et je n'ai pas su poster à temps. Et en plus je ne suis pas sure que j'ai écris deux des mots demandés. Donc je le poste comme simple OS. **

**Je pense écrire une suite. Mais je pense que cette fic' ne comportera que deux chapitres...**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé!! **

**je poste les prochains chapitres de « passion » très bientôt!! allez donc la lire!**

**rroxy**


End file.
